The Past and Future
This is the 17th episode of the Namek Saga in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Kike Goku yo! Furiza niwa Te wo Dasu na". The episode first aired on June 20, 1990. Summary On King Kai's planet, Yamcha is seen asking King Kai if he can say hello to Goku. King Kai instructs Yamcha to rest his hand on his shoulder and speak. Yamcha tells Goku that the trip down Snake Way wasn't as difficult as the increased gravity on King Kai's planet. Goku agrees with him and tells him he's training under a high amount of gravity himself, with the gravity machine being set at 30 times Earth's normal gravity. Goku explains that he's on his way to Namek so he can aid Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma. As Goku tells them that Vegeta is also on Namek, King Kai, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu all get alerted in their direction. Goku continues to explain that there are other warriors on planet Namek who aren't Saiyans but wear the same uniforms. Goku concludes that the leader of the extraterrestrial space pirates is more powerful than Vegeta. King Kai asks if the leader's name might be Frieza and Goku responds that he isn't certain. King Kai uses his antennae to check the identity of the invader on Namek. King Kai obtains a precise location of the ruler to conclude that it truly is Frieza. King Kai becomes extremely frightened, expressing his surprise through nervous shaking. King Kai begins to warn Goku that this is the strongest and fiercest opponent he could ever face and there's no way he's ready for him. King Kai tells Goku that he isn't warning him for his own sake, but for all people everywhere. He continues to warn Goku to never anger Frieza, for his wrath spreads through the entire universe. Goku brings up that he has to collect the Dragon Balls as a valid argument and he at least has to try. King Kai continues to warn him, telling him to promise that he won't go near Frieza. Piccolo places his arm on King Kai's shoulder in order to convey his message. He quickly tells Goku not to listen to King Kai and to collect the Dragon Balls and wish them back to life. Piccolo says that in the meantime, they'll do some training with King Kai to get ready. Goku agrees with Piccolo's proposition. Piccolo estimates that between him, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin, they should be able to handle Frieza. King Kai struggles as he argues. Piccolo says there's no time to waste and King Kai should start training them. King Kai says he won't if they are planning to fight Frieza. Piccolo promises that he won't fight Frieza, though he repeats to himself that he will. Tien thinks to himself, saying that he needs to train hard, just like Goku. He concludes that in order to face Frieza, they will all have to be at their best. King Kai asks Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu if they are sure they are ready for his training... and none of them back down. King Kai says that their first challenge is to make him laugh in order to qualify for his training. As Goku is seen in his spaceship, he says to himself that just because he should avoid fighting Frieza, doesn't mean he should stop training... and continues to train under 30 times Earth's normal gravity. Meanwhile, Krillin and Dende can be seen flying in the Namekian skies, heading for the great elder's house. Dende estimates that they still have five more hours if they continue to go at their current speed. Vegeta is also on Namek, swiftly flying in midair. Vegeta says that he should have been able to sense more Nameks by now. As he is unable to locate another village, Vegeta senses another sign of energy. Vegeta inspects the direction in which he sensed the powers, stating that there's two of them... and they aren't with Frieza. On King Kai's planet, Tien struggles to tell a joke to King Kai so he can laugh in order to qualify for his training. Yamcha and Chiaotzu are successful in their attempts as Piccolo becomes annoyed with the whole prospect. After Tien struggles with delivering his joke, Yamcha tells Tien a joke to tell, and Tien uses it, first experiencing difficulty as he remembers it, but eventually successfully making King Kai erupt with laughter. On Planet Namek, Vegeta is soaring through the skies as he trails Krillin's energy signals. Krillin and Dende notice that they are being followed and proceed to hide in order to avoid being spotted. As Krillin and Dende find retreat behind a mountain, Vegeta quickly senses another enormous power and changes his direction. Krillin recognizes that Vegeta has gone after the big power level. The great power turns out to be Zarbon, who is still searching for Namekian villages in order to track down the Dragon Balls. Vegeta thinks that Zarbon will be easy prey without Frieza beside him. Battles *Vegeta vs. Zarbon Cast Trivia *The joke that Tien tells to King Kai in order to make him laugh is: "You can tune a piano, but you can't tune a fish." The reference is between the word combination of "tune-a-fish" and tuna fish." Category:Namek Saga